The Children Of The Rainbow
by Dark Iced Princess
Summary: The Tamers get called into a new world for help. Three mysterious people come to take them to their world, but who is behind all the bad stuff? Ryuki, Jerato please read and review!


Children Of The Rainbow.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Chapter One- IntroductionTo The Colours.  
  
Sunlight cut through the trees of the park. The day was deathly quiet. Little traffic was on the roads, hardly any body was walking around. One girl, dark black hair hung around her face and shoulders. Crimson blood like streaks striked through it, giving her an edge of difference. She looked up, piercing bright blue eyes stared across the street, towards the park. No noise was near her. Just silence. Her eyes were outlined in black eyeliner, her skin was pale but her cheeks were a little rosy. A silver lip-ring glinted in the sunlight. She pulled her hand up to her face and tucked a few strands of her behind her right ear, revealing more rings. Three through her ear, and two placed on her fingers. One was a plain band, the other held a fushia crystal. She wore a silver chain around her neck, a large cross shaped pendent hanging in the centre indented with precious black stones. Her clothes consisted of a black shirt over a fushia strap top. Black flary jeans and a black jumper tied loosely round her waist. Her black trainers barely visible. Many called her the Princess of Darkness, she called herslef Kaori Lee.  
  
"Sakura, come now. The portal is about to open." she whispered in a low voice. Barely audible. However, as if by magic, a bouncy blonde haired girl appeared at her side. The complete opposite of Kaori. Long wavy blonde hair and a bubbly personality to go with it.  
  
"Kaori lighten up." she said, frowning at her friend.  
  
"Where is my brother?" Kaori questioned head still turned in the direction of the park.  
  
"Right behind you." came a male voice. Deep and calm. His hair was jet black, as were his clothes except a band around his wrist, which was of pure white. As was one of the rings he wore, similar to Kaori's but the crystal was white. Sakura had the same, the colour was different, being a gleaming gold.  
  
"Lets go." said Kaori.  
  
They walked across the road and into the trees which held the park. Quickly Kaori scanned the park. "They're here." she said again, pointing into some random direction which seemed to suit nine people. All three walked over toward their direction. After the had crossed three quarters of the park, the nine people they had come to find had spotted them. Each looked at them. Not saying a word. None of them could. Kaori spoke first. This time fairly audible for everyone.  
  
"We need your help, if you are the people we are looking for."   
  
"Who are you looking for?" a boy with brown hair and cerulean eyes asked.  
  
"Tell me are any of you nine Ryo Akiyama or Rika Nonaka?" Kaori said eyes glistening. Each looked fearful, but stayed calm. Kaori often held this effect on people, and the thought almost made her smile, but she managed to keep her face normal, no emotion. Not even in her eyes. The first boy spoke slowly "I'm Ryo, and the red heired Wildcat over there is Rika."   
  
"I can answer for myslef thanks Akiyama." The red haired female glarred daggers at him, the boy swallowed. Kaor smirked.  
  
"What do you want?" Rika asked, no pariticular tone etched in her voice.  
  
"You are the people we have been searching for. We greatly request your help." Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, you said. What do you need help with?" Ryo asked.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't say until we reach our destination. What we speak of could be heard and that wouldn't be good." said the boy.  
  
"Why should we trust you?" Henry know got up and stood near Rika. He looked into the black haired girls eyes and behind all the nothingness he found her emotions. Sadness, and despair. Hurt and anger.  
  
"My name is Kaori Lee, this is my brother Daigo and friend Sakura."  
  
"I know who you are." a brunette girl spoke up. "They call you the Princess of Darkness at school because of what you wear."  
  
"I know what they call me Katou." Kaori hissed. She then shook her head. "Please jus say you'll help us?" she asked quietly.  
  
"We'll help you." Ryo said confidently.  
  
"We will?" Rika said. "Hey stupid-head we don't know these people!"  
  
"I trust them." Ryo said, turning his head towards Rika. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever. Fine Kaori, we'll help you." Kaori nodded her thanks. She whispered to Sakura  
  
"Hand out the rings." Sakura reached deep into her jacket pocket and pulled out a black silk bag.  
  
"Whe you get these rings" Sakura started "Put them on your right index finger. You will only be able to pick up your ring." She poured the contents onto the floor. "Ryo, you first." Ryo looked at the nine rings on the floor. He bent down and saw a glistening silver one. He was able to pick it up, and he put it on. His clothes changed almost automatically. He was now wearing a silvery, grey silk shirt and black trousers. Black and silver trainers had been placed on his feet.  
  
Rika was next picking up a sparkly blue ring. Her clothes changed too. Now she wore a blue shirt along with denim flary jeans. Takato's ring was crimson red. His clothes were similar to Ryo's only replacing the silver with red. Henry did the same and it had the same effect on him, only this time it was emerald green. Suzy picked up the smallest. A rose pink ring. She was placed in a pink skirt and white shirt. Jeri's had the same, but yellow. Kazu and Kenta picked up their rings together. They had ended up wearing similar clothes to the other boys only theirs were brown and orange. Alice picked up the last ring, it contained a black stone. Her clothes didn't change at all, as they were already the colour she needed.  
  
"Now this is going to sound really weird but, startting with Ryo we need each of you to speak a simple chant. That will get you to where we need to go." Sakura said, smiling.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ryo asked.  
  
"You'll find out." Kaori's voice replied. "Repeat the line 'I am the Rainbow Child the colour of your stone and then your name. You shoule then be transported. Ryo nodded and started the chant.  
  
"I am the Rainbow child of Silver, Ryo." he fuzzed a bit, then disapeared, The others gasped, Rika continued the chant.  
  
"I am the Rainbow child of Blue, Rika." she too disapeared.  
  
"I am the Rainbow child of Red, Takato."  
  
"I am the Rainbow child of Green, Henry."  
  
"I am the Wainbow Child of Pwink, Suzy."  
  
"I am the Rainbow child of Yellow, Jeri." she said confidently.  
  
"I am the Rainbow child of Brown, Kazu."  
  
"I am the Rainbow child of Orange, Kenta."  
  
"I am the Rainbow child of Black, Alice." came the saddedned voice of the last girl before she fadded away.  
  
"I am the Princess of Darkness, take me to the Queen." Came the cool voice of Kaori.  
  
"I am thr Princess of Sunlight, take me to the Queen." Sakura followed her.  
  
"I am the Prince of Purity, take me to the Queen." with that there was no-one left in the park, and the children of the Rainbow were almost certain to be facing upmost danger.  
  
Well what did you think? Please let me know? Does it suck or what, theres gonna be multi coupleing in later chapter so please review like crazy! Ryuki, Jerato as main couples. 


End file.
